


A Sadist and his China

by Gakupoid2m (orphan_account)



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gakupoid2m
Summary: A bunch of Okikagu drabbles and stories I've written.





	1. Don't go

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to repost all of the Okikagu fanfics I've written over here, so it's kind of like a collection~

"Sadist, I'm going to space to become an alien hunter uh huh!"

She pisses him off, to an extent where he wishes he never would have fallen in love with her.

"Let's have a final duel to see who's stronger."

He can't fathom her existence, delicate and quaint with big blue eyes, but at the same time the most ferocious women he has ever met. A china beast, his china beast.

And then there they were, sword and umbrella, clashing together with all their might, rubble and pieces of glass surrounding them. It was probably from the building they had just destroyed, but that didn't matter to them, not today. Because today they were going all out, guns blazing. Literally... well for her at least.

She was fighting to prove herself, for him it was an entirely different reason. He wanted to stop her, even if it was just by force.

Both of them stood with a considerable gap between them, as they eyed each other, keenly examining even the slightest of movements made by the other. And then by some odd mutual understanding, both of them dashed towards each other. This was going to be it, the final blow they'll exchange.

A huge cloud of dust and a few minutes later they saw the other still standing.

Kagura grinned widely, "Damn it sadist! Lose already..."

He could see traces of sadness on her face as she picked up her signature umbrella and started to walk in the opposite direction and then something stirred up inside of him. She was going away, to a place where he couldn't throw verbal insults at her. To place that wasn't within his grasp.

"Don't go..."

She pisses him off but he still loves her.


	2. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was truly made for him.

She was beautiful, he was in denial, and now it was a norm for his heart to do cartwheels whenever she was around or whenever she would pout at him for calling her flat-chested. Truth be told, it was not as if he hadn't noticed, he just tried not to. But puberty had done her justice in certain areas. And he was clearly in denial.

:::

She ruled over his heart now, and sometimes he found himself thinking that he might even be a masochist for her, but because it tainted his pride as the prince of the planet of sadist, he'd let those thoughts go away...

:::

She was simply exquisite. A fiery flower, dancing on the battlefield; swaying back and forth while basking in her absolute glory. Pulling him towards her with each and every one of her little tricks, as he liked to call them. Of course, he couldn't have people thinking that the captain of Shinsegumi's first divisions had fallen for the charms of a China girl, but then again she was not clearly a "normal" china girl.

:::

"China, no one would ever fall for you..." He said one day during their normal fighting session.

"Sadist..." She replied with a disarming smile while making an inappropriate hand gesture, "Jerk off!"

You see, she was truly made for him.


	3. She 1

Okita Sougo was not sure as to how he got into this situation. A situation where a very grown up Kagura was sitting on him with her umbrella pointing towards his head. She had just returned a few a days ago from space after completing her training under her father for six years. And the china brat he once knew had developed into extremely -dare he say it- attractive women.

"What the fuck did you just say sadist..?" She said in an extremely menacing voice as she closed the distance between them even more by pressing her chest against his. So close that he could practically feel her hot breath on his face. He tried to break free but couldn't and no, he was not turned on right now. Damn China, I'll get you for this...

He tried to reach for his sword but she caught hold his wrist before he could,"Oi, what's this Sadist? You've lost your touch over the past six years..." She smirked.

How did he get into this situation again...?

Calling her a fat pig wasn't a great idea.. or was it, well it did please him so maybe it was but it did end up with him pinned to the ground.

"Hello, sadist to earth! I asked you a question? Or are you that memorized by my beauty that you can't find the words to answer."

"Don't wet your panties China, I called you a fat pig, that's what. Oh and by the way it's "mesmerized'." He dead-panned, there was no way he losing his cool infront of her.

"Ho, acting big for someone who's currently losing. Oh and by the way, I'm not wearing any." Kagura said in an extremely teasing manner as Okita couldn't comprehend the words that came out of her mouth..."not wearing any"? the meaning escaped him... was she talking about her panties?

Oh, shit...

He could literally feel heat welling up inside of him. She was sitting on him...without wearing any panties. Calm down, don't let it get to you...fuck.

It was totally getting to him...

"Just kidding, don't tell me you got a hard-on because that would be completely disgusting uh-huh."

I'm sorry, what?

This was fucking it, he had finally reached his limit. Oh he was so going to get for this.

"China dolls, should keep their mouths shut..."

With one swift movement of his free hand he pushed her down and crashed his lips on to hers and seeing her get flustered by it was enough to get him by a week without torturing anyone

Serves you right, China.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it~


End file.
